


Uniform Fantasies

by mikayuu4life



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Yaoi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayuu4life/pseuds/mikayuu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel had always thought that Sebastian looked delectably sexy in his racing suit. What would happen if his dirty fantasies suddenly got fulfilled by Sebastian before a race?</p><p>*One-shot based off of Sugarcoated*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys! For you Sugarcoated fans, this is the one-shot I had mentioned. It's called Uniform Fantasies. Summary's up there and as for my other Sugarcoated content, that'll be written out pretty soon. So...yeah.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read on! :D
> 
> *By the way, here are the warnings: Language, masturbation, blowjob, YAOI (boyxboy)  
> *If you have not read Sugarcoated, you should probably go read it in order to kinda get the jist of it. It's not required, but it's recommended

**Date:** October 17

 **Time:** 6:30 am

Ciel laid in bed next to Sebastian the next morning. He watched the man sleep, hearing his steady breathing.

It had been a year ever since they had started this weird relationship of theirs. They would always argue, ignore each other, apologize, and fuck. Then, the cycle would press rewind and they would go through the same thing everyday.

He reached his hand to play with some of the ebony locks.

"So cute..." he murmured.

He then frowned as he cuddled up more against Sebastian, hoping to feel more of the man's body heat.

* * *

 **Time:** 1:15 pm

Ciel watched as Sebastian came out of the garage in his racing suit. He couldn't help but blush furiously, seeing how that suit hugged the older man's body so well.

"You like what you see?"

Ciel scoffed as he punched Sebastian in the arm roughly.

"Fuck that. I see you in that damn suit almost everyday." he growled in annoyance.

Sebastian chuckled.

"I know. I look so sexy in this that it makes you want to devour me." he said teasingly.

Ciel shot him a death glare as he punched Sebastian in the arm again. However, this one was more playful.

"Shut up! God, since when did you get so cocky?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not cocky. I'm just stating the truth." Sebastian stated simply.

Ciel blushed again, quickly averting his gaze from Sebastian's. He had to get Sebastian away from him. The man just looked too delectable in his suit.

"W-Well...go to your stupid race already!" Ciel shoved him away a little. "Goddammit...I'll be there soon." he told him.

Sebastian gave him a questioning look, but decided to leave it be as he spoke.

"Alright." he replied before walking off.

Ciel sighed deeply as he watched Sebastian walk off.

 _"Haaaaaaah! Gosh, he is ridiculous!"_ he then eyed the older man up and down. _"But...then again...he looks too sexy in that uniform!"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Time:** 10:30 pm

_"Haaa...haaa...haaa...Mmmmmnn, Sebastian!" Ciel let out a moan as he was pressed against the side of the vehicle._

_His clothes were a complete mess, his button up shirt barely sliding off his shoulders, his tie thrown to the floor, his skin marked with a few hickies, his hair in a rumpled mess, and his pants belt unbuckled._

_Sebastian licked at some of the sweat on the side of his neck. Ciel moaned softly as he grabbed for the front of Sebastian's racing jacket with needy hands._

_"Nnnn! Sebastian, please..." he whispered out._

_"Please what? My, my, Ciel..." Sebastian peppered the boy's neck with small butterfly kisses down towards his chest. "Have you forgotten your manners?" he purred against the porcelain skin._

_Ciel gritted his teeth._

_"Oh, just fuck y- - -Ah!" Ciel let out a slightly startled gasp as Sebastian's mouth covered a nipple. His fist instantly made its way to his mouth as he turned his head away._

_Sebastian's tongue flicked at the small, pink nub as he moved his fingers to tweak the other one. Ciel moaned loudly into his fist as Sebastian continued his ministrations._

_"Haa...haa...haa...Mmmmnnn!" he felt himself being flipped around so his chest was against the vehicle and Sebastian's hand quickly slid into his boxers._

_"You're such a naughty child." Sebastian purred in his ear, making Ciel shiver under his touch._

_"Mmmmm...! Se-Seba---Nnngh!" Ciel let out a breathless gasp as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his throbbing member._

_"Do you like that?" Sebastian moved his other hand down to shift Ciel's pants and boxers down, freeing his cock. "You like how I'm touching you?" he asked._

_Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian's movements grew faster. His mind was turning into a puddle of mush by the second. If Sebastian didn't stop now, he was surely going to explode._

_"Sebastian! Mmmmm, Sebastian! I...I'm going to cum...!" he cried out._

_"Then, cum." Sebastian purred quietly._

_"Nnnnnnah!" Ciel flung his head back and all of a sudden, he saw white..._

* * *

"Ah!" Ciel sat up from his lying position on the couch. He looked around frantically before realizing that he was still in his apartment.

"Huh...I'm at home..." he trailed off.

He then looked down and realized that his hand had somehow snuck down into his boxers. He blushed furiously.

 _"Shit! Ciel, just what were you- - -"_ he then felt something sticky on his hand. He slowly pulled his hand out and that was when he saw a sticky, white substance covering his hand. Ciel swore that at this point, his face looked like a beet.

"I came...over a dream like that?" he whispered out.

Ciel then began to mentally beat himself up.

 _"Of course you'd cum, you idiot! It's an erotic dream, for God's sake!"_ he growled at himself.

His hand then moved back down and that was when he felt his cock grow hard again. He whimpered a little as his palm brushed along his length.

 _"I can't keep this pent up inside of me...I need to relieve myself!"_ he said to himself before quickly pulling down his boxers and beginning to pump his cock in his hand.

"Mmmmm...haa...haa...haaah...!" Ciel panted as he continued. His hand glided up and down his cock, fragments of that dream coming back to him. It seemed so real...a little too real. Those dream-like touches made his body ache and burn with lust.

"Mmmmmah! Oh, god! Ah!" Ciel moaned in pleasure as he kept climbing closer and closer to his peak.

"Ah! I'm gonna...!" Ciel then gasped out as he came, cum spurting out and onto the couch.

He panted harshly, his mind spinning like a whirlwind.

 _"That was so weird..."_ he thought to himself as his eyelid began to grow a little heavy. He slowly closed his eye and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Date:** October 25

 **Time:** 2:30 pm

Ciel pulled his car up in front of the arena. He decided to skip school and go see another one of Sebastian's races. However, he was feeling quite nervous. Those dirty fantasies of him being fucked by Sebastian in his racing uniform was driving him crazy. Last night, he dreamt Sebastian taking him from behind as he was pressed against the wall of the garage.

He bit his lip as his heart began to pound.

 _"Ciel, calm down. It was all a dream...But,"_ he turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt, _"What if those fantasies end up becoming real?"_ he asked himself.

He shook his head.

 _"No, Ciel. Really?! Stuff like that just can't be real!"_ he told himself.

As he got out of the vehicle, he heard his phone begin to go off inside of his khaki pants pocket.

"Hmmm...? Who is that?" he wondered out loud as he turned on his phone and looked at the text he just received.

**Meet me @ the garage.**

**-Sebastian**

Ciel arched an eyebrow up in confusion.

 _"Huh? Why does Sebastian want to meet with me in the garage?"_ he asked himself.

He then shrugged as he put his phone back into his khaki pants pocket and he made his way over to the arena. He got in and took a left, which led to the garage. He walked around, looking for Sebastian's racing number.

He approached number 2 moments later and he knocked on the metal garage door. It opened to reveal Sebastian.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"H-Hey..." Ciel stammered out.

"Come in." Sebastian said.

Ciel bit his lip as he hesitantly walked into the garage. Sebastian closed the door behind him and he turned to face the bluenette.

"Hello." Sebastian said.

"Hi." Ciel replied.

The room was oddly silent. It was so silent that Ciel could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Before Ciel could formulate something to say to him, Sebastian began to speak.

"I'm glad I get to see you before the race." Sebastian stated.

"Wh-Wha...?" Ciel then snorted. "Huh. As expected from someone like you." he stated.

"But, it's true. I haven't seen you ever since the last race." Sebastian told him.

"W-Well..." Ciel crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away, a cute blush dusting his cheeks pink. "You did something bad and so, I punished you." Ciel stated.

"Well, maybe I should punish you, too." Sebastian stated.

"Huh?" Ciel turned to look at him. "What do you- - -" he then found himself being back up until his legs hit the front of the vehicle. Sebastian rested his hands on either side of Ciel and he leaned in towards him.

"You've made me suffer for so long." Sebastian leaned in more, his nose lightly rubbing against Ciel's cheek. "It's only possible to assume that you've suffered, too." he whispered.

"S-Suffered?! Just what the hell are you going on about...?" Ciel stammered out.

"What do you think? I bet that you masturbate to the thought of me every night." Sebastian said in a low voice.

Ciel's face turned beet red as his hands quickly flew up to Sebastian's clothed chest.

"Stop it, you goddamn bastard! I don't fricking masturbate to the thought of you!" Ciel shouted as he tried to push Sebastian away.

However, Sebastian grabbed ahold of his wrists and pinned them down.

"Well, why don't we test that theory?"

Ciel's heart raced twice as fast at the huskiness in Sebastian's voice. They looked at each other for a few moments before Sebastian began to lean in. Ciel wanted to tilt his head to the side, but for some reason, he was frozen. His eyes squeezed themselves as Sebastian pressed his lips to his. Ciel was too surprised to react. Before he could try and respond, Sebastian slowly pulled away.

"Respond." Sebastian whispered onto his lips.

"I-Idiot! Just shut up alrea- - -" Sebastian captured his lips again before he could finish his sentence. This time, Ciel found himself kissing back. Ciel tilted his head a little to try and deepen the kiss as Sebastian's tongue darted out to lick at his lips. Sebastian's hand moved down to lightly grope on his butt cheeks, making Ciel moan softly as his lips parted. Sebastian took this as an opportunity to push his tongue into the warm cavern otherwise known as Ciel's mouth.

Sebastian stroked his tongue against Ciel's, trying to provoke the boy into playing with him. As Sebastian brushed his tongue along Ciel's teeth, Ciel hesitantly poked his tongue at Sebastian's and they began to tango. Sebastian's hands moved to loosen Ciel's tie as he slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

Ciel looked at him with a dazed orb. He then grabbed for the collar of Sebastian's racing jacket and pulled the man closer to him so that he was mere inches away from his ear.

"Give me all you got." he whispered back.

Sebastian dropped the tie to the floor and went to attack his neck. Ciel let out a small hiss as Sebastian planted a few kisses along his throat.

"Mmmmm..." Ciel hummed a little as Sebastian reached to undo the buttons on his shirt. Sebastian moved lower, pressing open mouthed kisses to his exposed chest. Ciel moaned as his shirt brushed against his nipple.

"Ah!" he gasped out.

Sebastian pushed the shirt off of Ciel's shoulder as he marked a hickey on the junction where his shoulder and neck met. Ciel's loud moan ricocheted off of the garage walls as Sebastian suckled harder on his neck.

"Oh, fuck! Seba- - -Ahnn!" Ciel tilted his head to the side to give Sebastian more access. "Oh, go lower!"

Sebastia moved towards a nipple, licking at it with his tongue. He then encircled it with his mouth, making Ciel cry out.

"Shit! Oh, shit!" he moaned loudly as Sebastian began to suckle on his nipple.

"Mmmmnnn..." Ciel bucked his hips into Sebastian's, moaning again.

"Are you hard?" Sebastian asked against his chest.

"Nnnn, can you just fuck me already?!" Ciel whined.

"Alright." Sebastian licked down Ciel's stomach towards the waistband of his khaki pants. "Ugh, more clothes in my way..." he grumbled.

"Then, get them out of your way." Ciel replied.

Sebastian moved his hands to unbutton Ciel's pants and he then pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his hardened cock. Sebastian palmed it in his hand as he looked up at Ciel.

"What would you like for me to do?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel snarled.

"What the hell do you think I want? Just put your damn mouth around me already." Ciel snapped.

"Of course." Sebastian replied before encircling his mouth around Ciel's cock.

Ciel let out a pleasurable hiss as he rolled his head back in pleasure. A cobalt eye looked up at the ceiling as Sebastian began to suck slowly.

"Mmmm...Oh, god..." Ciel murmured.

Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's cock with a lewd 'pop' and he glanced up at him.

"Do you like this?" he asked.

"Yes..." Ciel grabbed for Sebastian's hair and pulled him back up. "Mmmm, I need you..." he murmured before pulling him back into a kiss.

"I know that you do." Sebastian murmured into the kiss as Ciel licked at his lips hungrily. Ciel hummed lightly as he guided Sebastian's hand down, making him stroke his cock.

"Ahnn!" Ciel let out a strangled cry as he was pushed onto the front of the vehicle, his hair splayed out around him like a dark halo. Sebastian kept pumping with his hand as he leaned in towards Ciel.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sebastian asked.

"Hnnn..." a strangled moan was pulled from Ciel's mouth as Sebastian moved to lick the shell of Ciel's ear. The boy shivered as Sebastian began to speak.

"Tell me you want it." Sebastian purred softly.

"Nnnngh! Ahnn!" Ciel could feel himself reaching his peak. "Mmmm, I'm gonna cum...Sebastian..." he panted out.

"That doesn't sound like an appropriate answer." Sebastian said.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck! Ah!" he let out a loud cry as cum spurted out onto his chest. He moaned loudly as he rode out his orgasm. Ciel panted harshly as Sebastian removed his hand. Sebastian then whirled him around so that he was looking at the vehicle and he unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers.

"I need you." Sebastian whispered.

"I...I can tell..." Ciel panted out.

He felt the tip of Sebastian's cock press against his entrance. He whimpered as Sebastian began to slowly push the tip in.

"Unnn..." a grunt was pushed past Ciel's lips as Sebastian continued to push into him.

Like always, Ciel could feel Sebastian stretch him. It was a feeling that never seemed to go away. Maybe it was because Sebastian's cock was pretty big.

Sooner or later, Sebastian's cock slipped completely into him. Ciel let out a small cry as Sebastian began to thrust into him roughly.

"Mmmmnnn..." Ciel turned his head a little. "It seems to be that you're not holding back..." he panted out.

"Of course. You've left me like this and now, I'm venting my frustration out on you." Sebastian said.

"All of it?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, all of it." he grabbed for Ciel's hair and yanked the boy's head back, making Ciel cry out in slight pain. "And I'm going to make sure you feel every ounce of frustration that I have in my body." he purred, making Ciel shiver.

"G-Go ahead...I don't mind the pain." Ciel stammered out.

Sebastian said nothing as he resumed thrusting into him. Ciel's moans grew louder as they bounced off the walls of the garage. This was completely turning him on. The rough thrusts and the feeling of his hair being yanked on made his cock twitch a little.

"Mmmmmm...Oh...Se-Seba...Seba..." Ciel's mind began to fuzz up.

"You know, I like it when you act like such a masochist." Sebastian purred, making Ciel moan loudly.

"Oh god! Fuck!" he screamed out, feeling Sebastian nail his prostate.

"I hit your prostate." Sebastian said.

"Mmmm! Yes! Hit right the- - -Ahhnn!" Ciel let out another cry as Sebastian began to ram into his sweet spot. He screamed and moaned, his hands turning into fists as he cried out again.

"Oh! Oh, fuck!" he felt his stomach coil up a little as he began to feel warm. "Ah, I'm gonna cum!" Ciel cried out.

"Cum for me." Sebastian said.

"On the car? But...what will you do about i- - -" a rough thrust to his prostrate made Ciel scream loudly, cutting off his sentence.

"I'll clean it. Or," he leaned in towards Sebastian's ear, "maybe I can have you lick it off?" he whispered huskily into Ciel's ear, making the younger male moan loudly.

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty." Ciel said.

"I know you do." Sebastian replied as he moved his free hand to smack Ciel's ass.

"Ahnn!" Ciel moaned out.

The room began to feel extremely hot. It was making Ciel's head spin until it made him dizzy.

"Oh, god...ah...ah...AH!"

* * *

 

 **Date:** October 26

 **Time:** 9:00 am

Alois eyed Ciel weirdly as he watched the bluenette limp into the classroom the next day.

"Um...are you okay?" he asked.

"No..." he grumbled as he slumped into his chair by the window.

"Come on, I know something's up." Alois slid into the chair of the desk in front of Ciel's and he leaned in towards Ciel. "Tell me, tell me." Alois pleaded.

Ciel looked at Alois with a slightly tired look on his face. He then beamed brightly.

"I just fell off of the wrong side of the bed."


End file.
